1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the financial service and banking product industries, and, more particularly, to systems, computer program products, and associated methods of providing loan proceeds to a pre-paid card.
2. Background
It is recognized that non-traditional short-term lending, including, e.g., payday loans, payday advances, and other short-term cash advances, is an over $20 billion per year industry. Non-traditional loans, however, involve delays and hassles associated with applying for and obtaining the loan prior to the consumer having access to the funds.
In a retail environment, such as a bank branch or a payday loan store, consumers must travel to their location of choice, apply for the loan, and then wait for a decision from the lender. In some cases, the decision is immediate and the consumer is able to leave the retail lender with funds in hand—usually in the form of a negotiable instrument, e.g., a check. In other cases, the decision requires enough time to elapse that the funding takes place on a later date, which may require the consumer to make a second trip to the retail lender to receive proceeds. Both scenarios are inconvenient and costly to the consumer given the time commitment, travel costs (i.e., gas), and the costs of cashing the instrument used to fund the loan. The system is particularly inefficient for return customers whose credit record is already known and who are essentially pre-approved for future borrowing based on past performance. These customers find themselves traveling to the retail lender primarily just to pick up a loan check. The customer typically cashes the check at another location and only then uses the proceeds.
While less common today with the explosion of Internet-based lending, applying for credit by mail or by telephone is still the most popular means by which consumers obtain credit cards. Here, the consumer forwards application information to the lender. Once received, the lender underwrites and makes the credit decision. If approved, the lender must order a credit card with the consumers personalized information (name and account number on the card). This process can take two to six weeks in most cases, and as a result, is inconvenient at best and useless at worst, especially for consumers in need of loan funds immediately.
Online payday lending, peer-to-peer (also known as person-to-person or P2P) lending, and even traditional bank lending has grown rapidly in the last 8 to 10 years. The typical model involves a consumer submitting various pieces of personal information via a secure website that the lender will use to grant credit. In most cases, the decision to grant credit is immediate (with the exception of P2P auction-style borrowing). The funding of the loan, however, is still delayed. In some cases, the consumer can have loan proceeds deposited into a bank account via the Automated Clearing House (ACH). As understood by those skilled in the art, Automated Clearing House (ACH) is the name of an electronic network for financial transactions in the United States, regulated by the Federal Reserve. Alternately, the funds are delivered to the customer through the mail, usually in the form of a negotiable instrument, such as a check. For those applying for credit cards, they must still wait to access the line of credit until their card arrives 2 to 6 weeks later.
It is known that access to proceeds from a negotiable instrument, such as a check, can be delayed for processing, i.e., waiting for the check to clear, particularly when the proceeds check is drawn on a non-local bank. In addition, such access can generate fees; e.g., a check-cashing fee.